friend?
by Volum48
Summary: Lee Donghae tidak tahu kapan ia mulai melewati batas itu. Batas yang orang-orang bilang batas kenormalan. Karena baginya, semua terasa normal jika sudah menyangkut 'dia'. Haehyuk/Eunhae fanfiction. Warning inside


An EunHae/Haehyuk fanfiction

Warning: Alternate Universe, shounen ai, rated T, unidentify position seme/uke, miss typo

Genre: romance and friendship

a/n : terinspirasi dari ffnya author **k**u**n**ci **p**i**n**t**u **yang judulnya you dan ours serta hujan yang sering tiba-tiba turun dirumah saya.

Lee Donghae tidak tahu kapan ia mulai melewati batas itu. Batas yang orang-orang bilang batas kenormalan. Karena baginya, semua terasa normal jika sudah menyangkut 'dia'. 'Dia' yang memiliki pesona unik dalam dirinya, 'dia' yang memiliki senyum aneh tetapi –yang anehnya lagi-sangat indah, 'dia' yang sempurna bagi dirinya meskipun pemuda itu tahu di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna.

.

.

"Hei, Lee Donghae! Berhentilah melamun! Ayam tetangga bisa mati jika kau melamun terus." Pemuda itu -Lee hyukjae- berkata sambil melempar pemuda yang dipanggil Lee donghae dengan celana pendek yg setengah basah pertanda celana itu baru saja dicuci.

"Berengsek kau Hyuk! Kau kira boxer busukmu ini berhak menyentuh wajahku yang tampan ini?!"

"Dan kau kira boxer busuk ini bisa kau pakai seenaknya? sampai-sampai aku tidak punya stok celana pendek untuk dua hari kedepan."

Pemuda berambut biru keabu-abuan itu membalas sambil berjaan menuju balkon flat miliknya untuk menjemur pakaian-pakaiannya yang dicuci asal. Ia lelaki, tentu saja ia tidak mengerti cara mencuci dengan baik dan benar karena selama ini ia bergantung pada mesin cuci tua nan bobrok yang sekarang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di tempat sampah samping flatnya yang agak kumuh.

" Hehehe mian Hyuk. Masa ' kau tega melihatku kedinginan karena telanjang bulat setiap aku menumpang mandi disini?"

" Kau kan punya rumah, Hae! Setidaknya kau bisa mengambil baju jika kau mau menginap disini."

Pemuda berboxer kuning itu sudah menjemur setengah dari cuciannya ketika tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan lebatnya tanpa ada aba-aba sebelumnya. Sekarang sedang musim semi yang memang dikenal sebagai musim yang labil seperti remaja-remaja di Indonesia.

" Shit, HUJAN! HUWAAA HAE HUJAN! HAEEE CEPAT BANTU AKU!" Hyukjae berteriak panik sambil berlarian menyelamatkan cuciannya.

" HUWAAA! Kenapa hujannya tiba-tiba sekali, 'sih?" Donghae ikut panik sambil berlarian membantu Hyukjae yang cuciannya terbang kesana-kemari.

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan siang yang cerah-yang sudah berganti menjadi siang yang basah_ dengan berlarian dan berteriak-teriak dengan haya menggunakan boxer. Ck, ironis sekali.

.

.

" Dingin, Hae...brrr..." Hyukjae berkata dengan gigi bergemeletuk karena kedinginan. Yang diajak bicara tidak membalas. Donghae hanya semakin merapatkan selimut yang dipakai berdua bersama Hyukjae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kurus itu. Mereka benar-benar basah kuyup hingga harus melepas satu-satunya kain yang mereka pakai -alias boxer- dan hanya memakai celana dalam yang secara ajaib mereka keringkan dengan hairdryer. Itupun tidak terlalu kering karena tiba-tiba listrik padam dan itu artinya tidak ada listrik samadengan tidak ada pemanas ruangan. Ck, poor them.

" Berhentilah mencuci sebulan sekali Hyuk! Kau ini pemalas sekali!"

" Dan berhentilah memakai bajuku, bodoh!"

" Huh dasar pelit! Sahabat macam apa kau? asal kau tahu saja, kalau kau butuh baju, aku bisa memberikanmu berlusin-lusin dari rumahku."

"Ya! Meskipun aku ini sahabatmu, tapi aku butuh baju! Lagipula kenapa kau suka sekali memakai bajuku, 'sih? Dan kau juga suka sekali menginap disini padahal rumahmu berkali-kali lipat lebih bagus daripada flatku yang kacau ini. Kau juga tidak akan kedinginan seperti ini jika kau di rumahmu. Kenapa kau ini aneh sekali, 'sih? Aku tahu kau ini sangat tidak mau berpisah denganku tapi-"

CHUUU~

Omelan itu terhenti ketika Donghae mencium Hyukjae tepat di bibirnya. Hanya mengecup, tidak lebih.

"Itu kau tahu, kau ini cerewet sekali, sih!"

Hening 5 detik.

"Bodoh!" hyukjae bergumam pelan sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap dinding. Ia memejamkan matanya, menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berdebar cepat seketika.

Kemudian hening panjang. Hanya suara hujan yang masih setia turun dengan lebatnya dengan suara gemuruh petir yang terdengar sperti irama pengiring hujan. Mereka seakan membiarkan hening itu tercipta. Membiarkan suasana itu melingkupi mereka. Hanya suara decitan ranjang yang terdengar bergeser ketika si pemuda berambut biru yang kelewat aktif itu membalikkan badannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang satunya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pemuda berambut brunet itu, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih sedikit memerah pada pemuda berambut brunette itu. Tiba-tiba pemuda dengan julukan ikan teri itu memecah keheningan.

"Hae, tidakkah kau merasa kita ini aneh?"

"bagian mananya yang kau anggap aneh? Sejak bertemu denganmu aku sudah tahu kau itu aneh, Hyuk." Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada santai lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Aku serius, bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"Aish! Maksudku, hubungan kita ini, yah kau tahulah maksudku. Kita sudah lebih dari sekedar teman platonis*, 'kan?"

"oh-"

"Dan jawablah dengan serius"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau mau jawaban yang serius? Dengarkan aku baik-baik!" pemuda itu berdehem pelan dan memasang mimik serius. "sejak bertemu denganmu aku tahu ada yang itulah tidak beres disini, di hatiku. Dan ketika sadar aku telah jatuh padamu, aku merasa ini seperti memeluk ikan fugu, me-"

"Ya! Kenapa harus ikan? Dasar manusia ikan!"

"Jangan memotong! Dengarkan dulu sampai habis! Kenapa ikan? Karena aku suka!"

"Ya! Ya! Terserahlah! Cepat lanjutkan!"

Donghae menggerutukan kata-kata tidak jelas lalu melanjutkan, "kau tahu, ikan fugu itu indah tapi...beracun. seperti itulah dirimu, indah tapi beracun. Dan untuk memiliki keindahan itu aku harus rela keracunan."

Hyukjae tertegun, tapi kemudian berkata, "tapi ini tidak normal, Hae..."

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku melewati batas itu, batas yang orang-orang bilang batas 'kenormalan' . karena semua terasa normal asal itu antara kau dan aku. Bagaimana? Kata-kataku keren sekali, 'kan? Hahaha."

"yah...yah terserah. Memang keren, 'sih. Kau belajar darimana?"

Donghae menyeringai memberikan tatapan menggoda, "darimu, sayang..."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya jengah, "berhetilah menggombal, itu menjijikan dan BERHENTILAH MEREMAS BOKONGKU!"

"hahahahahahaha"

-End-

(*) teman platonis= teman tanpa imbalan (tanpa maksud lain), maaf kalo artinya salah.

Saya masih sangat buta dalam dunia tulis menulis. Mohon kritik dan saran untuk tulisan saya ini. Menerima bashing asal bukan bashing karakter yang saya pake disini. Mohon bimbingannya!

Tertanda, Volum48


End file.
